The Wizolympian Tournament
by Perseus Albus Potter
Summary: The story is set between the summer of Prisoner of Azkaban and The Goblet of Fire . There is a tournament but it's not a ordinary tournament .A tournament between demigods and wizards but things change when Rachel gives a prophecy. Can these heroes join forces to stop the evil which is drawing near every second? ( ABANDONED)
1. The Letter

(Author's note: This is my first FanFic EVER so I would really appreciate criticism and suggestions.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Percy Jackson *cries*)

 ** _Chapter 1: The Letter_**

It was one in night but nevertheless Harry sat wide awake on his bed. Surprisingly, neither bad dreams, nor his hurting scar gave him bad dreams. Instead, it was a letter. A letter from Hogwarts, but it wasn't the usual start-of-term letter either . It was unlike any letter he had ever received before. Harry rose from his bed and began searching for his spectacles and wand with intention to read the letter for the umpteenth time now. The letter was fairly short. " _Lumos maxima"_ said Harry.

 ** _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Congratulation! You have been selected to participate in the prestigious Wizolympian Tournament. This tournament is exclusively for the to-be-fourth year students and will be held during the summer holidays. If interested, the consent slip should be signed by either the parents or the guardian and the student should reach the King's Cross station on 17th of July by 12 noon.

Harry had received the letter on 2nd July. But due to his general sense of perplexion, he had now spent so much time deciding whether he should opt or not that July 17th was only four days away. He initially considered writing to Ron and Hermione but he doubted that they would know any better about the matter than him.

After pacing up and down the room for a while, he finally made up his mind. Picking up his eagle-feather quill, Harry sat down, and wrote a letter to his godfather- _Sirius Black_

It took Hedwig three days to return with Sirius' much awaited reply. It was written on a small piece of parchment and had been deftly tied to Hedwig's left leg. The sight of the familiar, scrawling handwriting on the envelope definitely made him feel better. It lifted his spirits to no end.

 **Harry ,**

I can't believe that Ministry is organizing the Wizolympian Tournament. It's has been 100 years since it was last organized . I'm not going to spoil the fun for you but trust me you are going to love it . I have signed the slip. Take care Harry .

 **Sirius**

Harry couldn't help smiling. Whatever this tournament was, Sirius wanted him to participate and that was what he was going to do. Now all he had to do was to tell the Dursleys (who were already on the brink of kicking him out of the house due to exasperation) to drop him at King's Cross the day after which they would be more than happy to do.

(Author's note *again: This is just the first chapter. I would add many more chapters based on your reviews. Your REVIEWS are extremely important to me.)


	2. journey to the magical world

(A/n: I'm in search of a beta reader to help me out with this story. So if anyone is interested please PM me for more details.

That's all for the promotion part, now let's start with the story

Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter)

 ** _Chapter 2: Journey to the Magical World_**

Being a half-blood was not a easy job and Percy learnt this the hard way when he was just eleven years old. Now after witnessing the horrors of Second Olympian War he just wanted to have some peace at Camp Half Blood and spend some time with his friends (preferably a certain female from the Athena cabin). Only if he had known that Fates had something else in store for him. While going into Cabin three he missed his friends who had fallen in battle but this was a common feeling. The air was filled with a foreboding sense of indescribable sorrow.

When he opened Cabin three's door he was greeted by the familiar scent of sea breeze. The cabin was empty as Tyson was still working in the underwater armory in Poseidon's palace. Yet something felt out of place. It was a notice lying on his bed, a notice which was unmistakably written by Mr. D because his name was wrongly spelt.

Dear Patrick Jefferson,

 _After a span of 100 years, the Ministry of Magic in collaboration with the gods of Olympus are conducting the 357th Wizolympian tournament. If you are interested, submit your name to the Big House before tomorrow noon. If selected, you would go the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the tournament will be held along with two other participants._ _Considering the challenging nature of the tournament only half-bloods who have spent 3 years or more in this camp are eligible to participate. Be warned though, bloodshed might be inevitable._

Mr.D

(Dionysus)

Unless it was his dyslexia he certainly read words which were meaningless for him like ' Hogwarts School' and 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Whatever this tournament was he didn't have a good feeling about it.

* - * - *

Everyone appeared to have received the letter. People were chattering to their neighbors about the tournament. Perhaps for the first time ever, the topic of gossip for every Cabin was same- Who would be selected and what would be the consequences? Fortunately for Percy, he had sword fighting class that afternoon with Athena cabin. When they got a recess he had no trouble finding Annabeth who hugged him so tightly that he felt she would crack his ribs. He told her this and was given a smart slap on the back of his head.

"So, how are you Seaweed Brain?"

"Just as always."

"So are you participating?"Asked Annabeth

"Eh...Actually I came to ask you what this tournament was all about"

She gave him a don't-tell-me-you-are-this-stupid look."Never mind, Chiron is going to do the official announcement tonight at dinner and besides –"

Before she could say any further, the recess was over and they went back to trying to kill each other.

"The moment for which we all have waited so long is finally here..." said Chiron with a dramatic flourish of his hand, when all the campers had finally taken their seats on the long tables. He was standing besides Mr.D, looking grumpy as usual."The gods and the Ministry of Magic have decided that it was about time we have played the Wizolympian Tournament. The tournament will be held this summer and Hogwarts would be acting as the host." At this the campers erupted in roar of applauses. When Chiron began to speak again the crowd became silent in almost instantly . "For all those who don't know what the Wizolympian tournament is-" said Chiron, when he saw a few blank faces "- it's a tournament between wizards and half-bloods. Then the question arises 'what are wizards?' In the 3th Century, some mortals retrieved a cherished article called 'Goblet of Fire' which had been stolen from Hecate. She rewarded them for recovering her prized possession with some magical powers and the article (Goblet of Fire) itself. Thus the race of wizards was born." At these words many appeared thunderstruck, but others like Campers of the Athena cabin, the Ares cabin and of course the Hecate cabin gave no reaction as if they were already well informed about this."Now that all facts are clear, let's eat our dinner in peace and then retire to bed. We all have a long day ahead of us."

The next morning Percy went to the Big House at the crack of the dawn to submit his name but soon he realized that he was not the only one. There was a large queue in front of the main door. People were writing their names on a small piece of paper and throwing it into a goblet from which majestic blue gases emanated. Afterwards he realized that they were not gases- they wereflames. Goblet of Fire,he was informed, was the impartial selector of the tournament. "Impressive, isn't it?" said Nico who was now standing next to him. His weary frame revealed that he had shadow travelled a great distance.

"Dude, you scared the hell out of me"

They shook hands. Percy was seeing Nico for the first time after the Second Olympian war, and it was always nice to meet an old friend.

"So you are submitting your name too?" asked Percy. "Yeah, I want to make my dad proud after winning the Wizolympian cup, however -" Nico stopped talking as it was Percy's turn to put his name-slip in the cup.

The moment he put his slip, Percy could tell something strange was happening. Within seconds, the fire flooding from the Goblet started becoming bigger and glowing brighter and the color of the fire changed from reddish-golden to whitish-blue and a symbol appeared within the fire – a trident, the symbol of Poseidon. Then a voice,a thundering voice boomed out of nowhere, " _Behold the first candidate participating in the Wizolympian tournament - Perseus Jackson, son of sea god."_

(A/N: I know some of you guys wanted me to start the tournament but I guess Percy's version of entering the tournament should also be there. If you have any suggestion regarding the storyline do consider giving a review. Your REVIEW matters.)


	3. The Dream

A/n : This is a tribute to my beta reader : Easamus and Fantasynerd12 who helped me with the storyline when I got lost.Thanks guys)

Disclaimer: I obviously own neither Percy Jackson nor Harry Potter .

 ** _Chapter 3 : The Dream_**

 _"The plan proceeds just as you planned, my lord" a voice drawled that belonged to a female, who stood facing a chair whose occupant was hidden from view._

 _"Good." said the second voice, hissing with a nearly inaudible voice."Give me that boy and you shall be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."_

 _The door creaked open. The third person cried disbelievingly upon entering the room. "Master, what is sh-she doing here? You know very well that people of her-" he struggled to find the right words, still shocked on seeing her tall frame "-Her kind can- cannot be trusted."_

 _"Silence Wormtail!" the occupant of the chair bellowed and hissed at the same time. The anger in his small voice made Wormtail flinch inadvertently._ _"You shall speak only when I ask you to. I think it is high time that you were taught some decent manners."_ _He raised his slimy, deformed hand about the size of the hands of a very sick toddler. He pointed his hand towards Wormtail, holding a wand and uttered the dreaded word 'Crucio'._

* - * - *

The screams filled Harry's mind and he woke up with a violent start. His heart was beating at an incredible rate and he was covered with a thin sheen of sweat. He felt as if his scar had been set on fire. He shook his head vigorously to clear his head and dispel the intense pain. Then he remembered his dream. The figure sitting in the chair was definitely Voldemort though in his weakened state but who could have been woman he was talking to?

The real question was 'Is the Dark Lord back?'

He didn't know how long he lingered upon the dream. His state of trance was only broken when a barn owl flew inside his room through the open window carrying a letter. Harry swiftly removed the letter from the owl's leg and then patted the owl on its head. The owl hooted softly and affectionately before flying out again, perhaps to the Owlery for a well deserved rest.The letter looked as if it had been written in haste as the ink was blotchy and there were a few dark patches where it had been smudged. His heart started racing again as his eyes rolled over the letter.

 **Harry,**

I need you to come to Hogwarts on the Knight bus. I have booked a seat for you. It would arrive any moment now. Do NOT use Hogwarts Express to come to Hogwarts. It is not safe.

 **Dumbledore**

It was the first time Dumbledore had ever written to him. But why did he ask him to not come to Hogwarts on Hogwarts Express? It was unlike Dumbledore to issue warnings without a solid reason.

Before he could dwell upon the thought any longer, he heard a loud, ear splitting horn. He went to the window to see the source of the noise and saw a large triple-decker bus painted a shade of violent purple.Knight Bus.

"Come down, will you?" shouted the conductor - Stan, who was standing at the foot of the bus, at top of his voice.

Harry picked up his school trunk which he packed during the day, and then with the help of Stan who had come up, carried the trunk downstairs . After loading the trunk onto the bus containing all things which belonged to him from the wizarding world - cauldrons , quills , robes , books and his most priced possession , hisFirebolt; he scribbled a note explaining Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia about where he was going and why (not that they cared about it).

"Dumbledore asked us to pick you up tonight, didn't he Ernie?" said Stan.

Ernie, the bus driver issued a low mumbling sound which Stan took as an yes.

"Yes, he just told me." answered Harry.

"Then what are we waiting for? Stick out your wand hand and step aboard."

When Harry stepped onboard he saw that the interior of the bus was no different from the first time he had seen it the summer before. Many chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The bus housed many beds on which a great number of witches and wizards were sleeping.

"The first one on the left, that's your bed" said Stan as he offered him hot chocolate.

Before Harry could sit down or thank him, Ernie started the bus which lunged forward at such a high speed that he was almost thrown on the floor. Cars, muggles and buildings dived out of the way to avoid the speeding Knight Bus.Soon Harry lost the track of time. After what seemed like an hour, the bus suddenly came to a halt .

"Well...That's your stop, the Hogsmeade station." announced Stan is an automaton's mechanical voice.

Still feeling nauseous, Harry climbed down the steps.Knight Bus sped into the darkness beyond him. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was standing unmistakably on the Hogsmeade station. His trunk appeared beside him.

"There ye are, 'Arry!" said a familiar voice.

Harry turned and saw a giant figure, lumbering towards him, wearing a mole skin coat with way too much hair on his face. Hagrid's familiarly friendly faced loomed a few feet over his. For the first time in days, he felt happy.

"Hagrid!" said Harry, jumping forward to hug him.

"Well we gotta get going. Dumbledore is waiting for ye at the castle."

Heart racing at the thought of coming back to Hogwarts at last, _Harry forgot to tell about his dream and thatThe Dark Lord was back.And this time he was ready for his revenge._

(A/N : Again I would like to say please REVIEW if you want to see some changes with the storyline or anything in general. Your review matters.)


	4. Rachel Gives a Prophecy

(A/n : I had exams and that's what delayed the release of this chapter.)

Note : I wish I owned Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

 ** _Chapter 4 : Rachel Gives a Prophecy_**

If Annabeth made a list of most wierd days in her life , today would definately be at top of her list. Today's event was so far-fetched , so seeming unbelievable even for a experienced demigod like her.According to her this was how things happened...

* - * - *

Last night during dinner , when Chiron announced that all the campers would be going to Hogwarts tomorrow to act as audience of the Wizolympian Tournament ( for which Mr.D gave a look of disgust ) , it was met with a roar of applaud . Even Chiron was amused to see their excited faces. After they ate their dinner Chiron announced , "All the champions follow me , I would like a word."

Annabeth, Nico ( they were selected right after Seaweed Brain ) and Percy got up from their tables and followed Chiron. He was leading them through a trail towards the forest , away from the dinner pavilion.The torches that lit the pavilion were growing dimmer with each step.

"What do you reckon this is about?" asked Annabeth in an undertone.

"I don't know. I think he wants to give us an advise or something." said Percy.

After walking for sometime, they finally arrived at a place on the edge of the forest. For a moment no one spoke.All three of them were watching Chiron's face anxiously. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke , " I don't know why I hid this but I couldn't do anything as Mr.D forbade me from telling anyone about it. He feared this would prevent anyone from participating."

"What's the matter Chiron?" asked Annabeth , her anxiety clear from her voice.

"I'm coming to that.Do you remember the last line of the letter, Percy?"

"Eh.. It was something like 'Be warned though, bloodshed might be inevitable'."

"Right on the spot.I pursuaded Mr.D to include that warning in the letter after having a row with him. Now that all of you are selected you have the right to know the truth.The Wizolympian Tournament has _killed_ more demigods than the Second Olympian War. In fact, in the 296th tournament none of the participants came back.Now there is no turning back. The Goblet of Fire's decision is final . _You have to participate"_ he added the last line with voice full of guilt.

It was Nico who spoke this time "Look Chiron , we are not complaining.There is a beginning to everything. This year, we three WILL come back. With the trophy." He looked at Percy who nodded obidently (not that he needed Nico to look at him).

Chiron managed a weak smile.Nico's assuring words definately lifted his spirit.

"Take care , all of you.I don't want anyone of you dying over me.Now you should go straight to your cabin, pack for tomorrow's trip and the retire to bed.Your lot are going to have a hard time real soon.Starting perhaps from tomorrow itself. " said Chiron in a parental voice.

* - * - *

Next day , the camp was in a state of turmoil.Campers who couldn't contain their excitement were sneaking around , looking for the place where they were supposed to assemble as no official announcement was made.Annabeth could hear councellors shouting at the top of their voice , trying to maintain order. "All campers of the Apollo cabin-" Will Solace's voice was drowned by giggling of the Aphrodite cabin nearby. "All campers of the Apollo cabin make a queue and go towards your right. No, COME BACK YOU IDIOT THAT'S LEFT."

Annabeth could see Nico ( who was accompaning her along with Percy) blushing at the sight of Will.Will stopped and waved at him before going on hunt for his rogue half-brothers.

Then a couch horn blew which somehow managed to put an end to this commotion.

Chiron, who was now standing among the campers with a heavy bag in his hand, ordered in his old Mr.Bunner's voice , "All campers stand in their cabin queue.NOW".

Within moments the camp was back to its orderly self.Slowly he unzipped the bag and it's content were... _old shoes?._

Chiron spoke with voice full of excitement,as if he had remembered the first Christmas gift he had ever got." These are not what you think they are.They are a gift from my old friend, _Albus Dumbledore._ These are Portkeys which would magically transport you to a predefined location , now that location being Hogwarts.Now divide yourself in groups of ten, councellors you are incharge of each Portkey."

Soon the camp got divided into groups , each of them encircling a portkey.She was in the same group as Percy , Nico and Grover with Percy as the incharge (which she hated). Annabeth saw that now Rachel have joined them too.

"Chiron thought it wouldn't be wise to leave the Oracle behind when -" she got off mid-sentence because Chiron began announcing something again.

"On my mark you would touch the portkey.Everyone ready?"

" _3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_

 _"Now"_

Annabeth thought that being a demigod as well as a daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom, she knew everything. She was proven wrong (yet again).She felt like someone had attached a hook behind her naval and was pulling her towards the shoe.From the look of others, she guessed that everyone was feeling the same.She couldn't properly recollect what happened but the next thing she knew was she was _falling._ She fell from a height of about six feet onto the ground.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" his voice was full of purtubation.

"Yeah.I never expected Chiron to transport us like this."

She was sure this wasn't Camp Half-blood or anything related to Greece for the fact. The greek architecture, the cabins, the armory wasn't there. Then she remembered what Chiron has told, it was _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Next few minutes was filled with the sound of _thump_ was more groups of people fell on the ground.The last person to arrive was Chiron , who instead of lying flat on the ground, was stanfing firm on his feet.

They were standing in front of a castle but she knew that it was a _school._ She was awe struck.The architecture was just marvellous.It faced a huge lake and had a large green field on either sides.Before she could think any further a band began playing a loud tune.

An man ( which Annabeth assumed was the headmaster, _Albus Dumbledor )_ was walking towards them.He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

He said while hugging Chiron, "Chiron my old friend! How are you?You look just like in the old days."

"Dumbledor I think you forget that I'm immortal."said Chiron in a hearty way.

"You got a good number of crowd here I never -" his words were cut short when Rachel, who was standing behind Chiron suddenly collapsed.

"Call Madam Pomfery immediately"

It was Will who spoke this time, "No, it's not a disease.She is about to give a prophecy".

He was right.Her eyes turned green and her voice hoarse.He began reciting in a poetical way unmistakenly _a prophecy._

 _"An enemy long forgotten is about to rise,_

 _With the power to tear apart everything he despise,_

 _Heroes of the different worlds must work together,_

 _To stop the monster he has untethered._

 _They shall face an traitor within their alliance,_

 _Hero's live would be lost through his own defiance."_

When she finished nobody clapped. There wasn't a hint of amusement of anybody's face.Rachel was now sitting on the ground but didn't ask any question.She obviously must have guessed what happened by the looks on everybody's face.

The air was filled with sinister silence and death was drawing in every second.Only time would tell what the prophecy meant, but Annabeth doubted that it would be full of dancing unicorns or fluffy clouds. A horrendous, gruesome image of a body mangled with blood filled her mind. For all she knew, it might be anyone. It could be the wizards, or Nico, or her, or God Forbid, Percy.

(A/n: _THANATOSMORS_ helped me write that awesome prophecy.If you don't know who he is, check out his story _Typhon's revenge_ which also includes an awesome prophecy.Beta : Easamus, one of the coolest person on Earth. **Don't forget that your review matters** )


End file.
